Grey is not my natural colour
by Madam Mimm
Summary: Started ages ago, forgotten about, rediscovered, finished. Comedian!Gabe, Domestic, fluff, porn. Written on request from PotatoFairy, as a sort of follow on to Welcome To The Stage, one shot, stand-alone


**AN: so I found the following half finished in my documents file. I have no idea if the user who I wrote it for is still reading fanfics, or if this is anything like what they wanted, but I figured I should finish it up anyway. **

**This is for PotatoFairy, who demanded more Stand Up!Gabe. If you honestly did read Welcome to the Stage 3 times, then you deserve having a fic dedicated to you.**

Gabe stared at himself in the mirror, unimpressed. He poked at the bags under his eyes, wrinkled his nose and tried to stretch out his crow's feet. Sam thumped against the door.

"Gabe. Got a job to do. Need to be clean. C'mon."

"Myerh." Gabriel called back, not taking his eyes off the mirror. There was a rattling from the door, and Sam's head appeared in the back of Gabriel's reflection.

"Hey, did you know this door can be unlocked from the outside?"

"Oh, that's useful. Good to know I can officially be murdered on the crapper."

"Can I use the bathroom? Please?"

"G'head. I'm not stopping you."

Sam blinked at him.

"Really? We're peeing in front of each other now?" He grimaced. "Do we have to be one of those couples?"

Gabriel turned away from the mirror to arch an eyebrow at him. Sam shrugged, sheepishly.

"I just… I'd rather we kept something back."

"For what, our wedding night? Quit being a little priss and go pee." Gabriel turned back to the mirror, trying again to smooth out any wrinkles and examining his hairline. "I won't look, promise."

Reluctantly, Sam dragged his feet into the bathroom and began his morning routine. He glanced over at Gabriel, and smirked.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Want me to pick you up some night cream at the store?"

"Screw you," he snapped, surprisingly sharp this early in the morning. There was a silence for a moment, before he frowned at the mirror again. "You think I need it?"

Sam nudged Gabriel out of the way to wash his hands, before standing up straight and holding Gabriel's face, examining him at unnecessarily close quarters.

"Mm… nope." Sam grinned broadly. "It doesn't work, it's too expensive, you don't have wrinkles, and it'd make you taste funny." So saying, he leant forward and licked Gabriel's cheek, before steering his stunned form out of the bathroom, locking the door and hopping in the shower. Gabriel scowled and hammered on the door.

"That's the kind of stunt I would pull, Winchester!"

Sam didn't reply, but the gushing of water signalled he was in the shower. Gabriel looked at the door handle, wondering how Sam had managed to unlock it from outside.

Gabriel let Sam get ready for work and leave unhindered, but booby-trapped his briefcase anyway, using some string and one of his butt-plugs. This would be suitable revenge.

What was Gabriel getting revenge on Sam for? Well, he tried not to think about it as he sat down to his computer and put in some serious time writing for his latest job (a sitcom about two cousins, one of whom was a womanising ass and the other one was an in the closet preacher, imaginatively titled 'Fools Rush In'). Not that he had the luxury of denial. He was getting revenge on Sam for his youth. How dare he be so much younger, at a vivacious twenty six, compared to Gabriel's nearly thirty six?

So young, and un-wrinkled, and… tight…

Gabriel shook his head in an attempt to snap back to his work. Stupid Sam. Stupid young Sam with his coffin-dodger fetish, being in love with Gabriel of all people.

Gabriel the grey.

Gabriel saved his work and shut the laptop with more force than necessary. He stared out of the window, scowling.

Grey hair. GREY HAIR. At thirty-almost-six. His life sucked.

The phone rang, and he grabbed it, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"Dark Magicians Dating Service, we put the…"

"GABRIEL WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sam barked, and Gabriel couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, you found my little present?"

"Yes, I found it," Sam hissed, and Gabriel heard what sounded like a door locking. "I was in a board meeting, Gabriel, all of my bosses in one room and I have a butt plug in my briefcase."

"Oh god… I'm sorry…" Gabriel bit back his laughter.

"No you're not," Sam sighed. "Because you're you. Go on, what did I do to deserve this one?"

"No, I really am, Sam, I'm sorry. I just… got a bit ahead of myself. It's nothing." Gabriel scratched his cheek.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No…"

"And this is nothing to do with your mirror-gazing earlier?"

"Pfff-no. That was-that… was… nothing."

"Uh-huh. So you're not freaking out about your age because it's nearly your birthday?"

Damn his intuitiveness. Damn it all to hell.

"No."

"Alright, how about when I get home, I show you just how little I care about how old you are, and how sexy I find you instead?"

Gabriel couldn't help smiling at that.

"You gonna bring that butt-plug with you?"

"I'm gonna put it somewhere real special."

"Oh, ok, if I must have sex with you, then I'm willing to make that sacrifice," Gabriel smiled, then paused for a moment as he realised Sam had fallen silent. He chuckled. "You're still trying to figure out what I was going to say when I picked up the phone, aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"We put the 'romance' in 'necromance'."

"That's bad. That's terrible. Alright, I've gotta go, but I promise I'll hurry home."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too, you immature dick-hole."

Gabriel hung up, feeling a little better about himself. Alright, so he was nearly thirty six. That just meant he was an adult, and as such could claim something absolutely filthy as a birthday present from his hot young boyfriend.

(-*-)

When Sam arrived home, he practically threw his briefcase and coat on the couch, and began loosening his tie.

"Gabriel? Gabe!"

He swept through to the bedroom, and found Gabriel asleep on the bed. Fully dressed, on top of the sheets. Sam stopped in his tracks for a moment, but as he went to lean against the door-frame he was reminded of the reason for his urgency. He lay down on the bed beside Gabriel and kissed him, nibbling his lip and stroking his hair. Gabriel stirred and blinked awake, looking at Sam with a sleepy smile, before his eyes widened and he stood up pacing around the bed.

"Oh god, no. No no no."

"Gabriel?"

"I fell asleep. Middle of the day I fell asleep. I took a goddamn nap."

"It's not a big thing Gabriel…"

"You know who takes naps in the middle of the day, Sam?" Gabriel turned to Sam, eyes wide and brows knitted together.

"Kindergarteners?" Sam hazarded.

"Grandparents, Sam, old people."

"Not this again…" Sam stood up, grabbing Gabriel by the shoulders and looking him in the eyes. "You're not that old."

Gabriel opened his mouth to respond, but found it suddenly hard to talk as he had to content with Sam's tongue.

"I thought avoiding conversations with sex was my thing? You know, I promised Bobby I'd be a good influence on you…"

"Yeah, hah, funny. Gabriel remember that 'special place' I was keeping your little present?" Gabriel noticed the urgency in Sam's eyes for the first time. He also noticed that Sam kept shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Oh," Gabriel said. Then, "ohhh… While you were at work?"

Sam nodded. Gabriel smirked, his age crisis monetarily forgotten about.

"Well Sammy, I did not know you had it in you."

"Ha. You're funny. Take your shirt off."

Gabriel did the same, stripping as quickly as Sam did and soon they were kissing again, Gabriel matching Sam's desperation, before pushing him back.

"Well I see someone's ready to play," he reached down and stroked Sam's dick, already hard. Gabriel wondered how long he'd been keeping it down, and the thought of Sam sweating in the office and desperately trying not to be aroused made excitement stir in his gut.

"Yeah, and it's getting to the point where t's uncomfortable so can I please take it out yet?"

"Oh no, you've got to get me up to speed…" One hand on Sam's shoulder, he sat down on the end of the bed and pulled him down until he was kneeling between his legs. Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at Sam, who gave Gabriel what had become known as his "I'm acting like I'm sick of your shit but only because it makes you do more cute stuff" face. Sam wrapped one arm around Gabriel, holding the small of his back, licking the length of Gabriel's dick. Gabriel hummed with pleasure, arching into the contact of Sam's tongue. Sam licked and sucked, feeling things rapidly harden. He pulled back, licking his lips as he looked up at Gabriel.

"Please let me take it out now?" He gingerly kissed the tip of Gabriel's dick, and smiled as his boyfriend shuddered with pleasure.

"Ok, get up here and let's see if we can't put something nicer in that pretty little ass of yours."

Sam got up on the bed, and Gabriel knelt behind him, kissing his shoulder as his hand trailed down Sam's back and gripped the end of the butt plug. It wasn't one of the larger ones Gabriel owned, but he was still impressed Sam had kept it in for so long. Sam gave a long, drawn out moan as Gabriel removed the implement, his back arcing and his face tilted up towards the ceiling. Gabriel bit his neck, dropped the butt-plug and squeezed his ass, before pushing him down so he was on all fours, still panting as he remembered how to breathe. Gabriel didn't give him time to recover, though, and pushed himself into Sam, who gasped again.

"Little warning would be nice…"

"Aw… sorry SammySam," Gabriel bent down and kissed Sam's back, but didn't stop. He rolled his hips against Sam's ass, grinning as he listened to the noises Sam made.

"Ah, ah… Gabe… oh god…"

"You been waiting long for this, huh?"

"Mhm… Oh god Gabe you make me feel so good…"

"Yeah? You like it?"

"Oh yeah… yeah… I swear Gabe you're the best… ah… best I've ever had…"

"Damn straight," Gabriel chuckled, feeling the beginning of warmth fuzz through him. "Ah, Sam, do that clench thing agai-oh yeah that's the one…" Gabriel thrust harder, gripping Sam's hips as he thrust backwards, and they started moving in time. Both men shouted out as they came, simultaneously letting orgasm burst through them, before dropping down onto the bed, panting and sweating. Sam rolled over, before pulling Gabriel closer to him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Oh… I mean it Gabe, you're the best."

"Well you know what they say about practice…"

"No, I mean, the best of all of it. Best sex, best cook, best boyfriend. So please, stop freaking out about your birthday. I love you now, and I'm gonna love you when you're old and wrinkly just the same." He pulled Gabriel into a hug. "So promise me you'll stop worrying about how you look?"

"Ok," Gabriel sighed, "if you insist. But if I can't go over my appearance with a fine tooth comb, can I stare at you instead?"

"If that's what it takes. Want to go again?"

Gabriel raised his eyebrows, nuzzling into Sam's arms.

"In a minute. Let's just be here for now."

"Ok." Sam kissed him again, before resting back into the pillows, "but I get to be top next time."


End file.
